Underneath the Smile
by strawberryfinn
Summary: [On HIATUS]. Based on the movie. Klaus is suffering from different thoughts. Does Violet really hate him? What's going to happen to them? R & R!
1. Default Chapter

**NOTE:** I don't own the Series of Unfortunate Events. I'm not Lemony Snicket. I don't own the people in the movie. I wish I knew Liam Aiken though. sigh. Anyway, this fic is based on the movie... sort of. I hope you like it. It won't really make sense if you didn't watch the movie. Rainforestorei was a co-writer in this fic, but her account sort of got removed. By Ladyhades. Anyway, hope you like and please review.

"I'm the boy of the family now," Klaus said quietly, trying to comfort his sobbing sisters. "That's what D-dad would have wanted."

* * *

That's what Klaus remembered as he saw Count Olaf grabbing Sunny with an inhuman roar and dangling in the air. 

"Put her down!" he yelled, as Sunny howled.

Count Olaf whirled madly around, slapping Klaus hard on his face. Klaus stumbled backwards from the blow, his head connecting with a wall.

"You monster!" Violet screamed, grabbing Sunny from Count Olaf's grasp. "We're going to report you to the authorities immediately!"

"Oh really?" Count Olaf teased. "And I'll go to jail and you'll find a new guardian and you'll live happily ever after! I don't think so!"

He grabbed Violet, Sunny, and Klaus and slammed them into their new bedroom.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Violet quietly asked Klaus, observing where Count Olaf had struck him. There was a big red mark. 

Klaus's eyes filled with tears. "No."

He stalked angrily to a corner of the room and began to pry the wooden boards off the window.

"Where are you going?" Violet yelped.

"Home." He said it in such a serious voice that Violet burst out laughing.

"This is our home!" she said wildly. "We don't have a choice!"

"This is not home!" Klaus said whirling around angrily. "Home is where your parents tuck you into bed, love you, and even get choked up on your first day of school. This is not home."

"I hate to break this to you genius," Violet said sarcastically. "But our parents are dead."

"But why did they do this?" Klaus howled. "Why? They didn't just leave us here! I don't get it! Didn't they have a plan for us? Anything?"

"Maybe they didn't know they were going to die!" Violet shouted. "Stop being so selfish! We're better off then they are! We're still ALIVE!"

"Yeah, maybe," Klaus scoffed. "I'd rather be dead."

Violet was so mad she was seeing red.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU COULD JUST BE GRATEFUL FOR WHAT WE HAD, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE FIGHTING LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Klaus stood up. He towered over Violet, having grown four inches during filming (haha, it's true… Liam grew 4 inches during filming). Violet backed away cautiously.

"This is not home," he said in a firm voice. "Our parents didn't leave anything behind for us? We lived in a mansion Violet. We had to have something."

He quietly sat down on their distorted bed.

Violet was mad. Very mad. She didn't see how Klaus could be so selfish.

"OH YEAH! I DON'T THINK YOU'D KNOW THAT YOUR HOUSE WAS GOING UP IN FLAMES EITHER! YOU SELFISH BRAT! I HATE YOU!"

Violet punched Klaus as hard as she could right then, her fist connecting with his eye and nose. Still feeling the anger pumping inside her, she kicked him, in the stomach and then as hard as she could in the crotch. He doubled over in pain on the ground. She reached out to punch him again, but he grabbed her fist before she could. He stumbled to his feet, and looked into her eyes.

Violet winced, expecting him to hit her, but she saw his eyes widen in hurt and he let go, collapsing on the floor.

"Go ahead and hit me," he whispered. He was serious – dead serious.

Violet looked at him in horror. She gasped. She had physically and mentally hurt her younger brother. Her parents had always told her that because she was the oldest, she was to look out for her siblings. But what had she done? She'd hurt her brother worse than anybody could ever do. Why? Because he loved her. Klaus looked up to Violet. He admired her. She was his role model.

Klaus looked up at her, and his brown eyes flickered away in pain.

She wanted to say something, but what could she say? There was no way to apologize for what she had just done. No way. She felt like crying, but she couldn't. It was a freezing feeling that took over her body.

Sunny did the crying for her.

Sunny began to bawl crazily. Violet, glad for the distraction, ran to her little sister.

"It's ok," she soothed, trying to ignore Klaus's intense stare. "It's ok."

She sat on the bed with her sister, gently rubbing her back. Sunny gulped, and closed her eyes. Violet lay on the bed, breathing quietly. She could feel Klaus's stare. He had turned around now, and lay quietly on the hard wooden floor.

* * *

Klaus felt the tears coming. He didn't try to stop them. 

_I hate you_.

The words echoed over and over again in his mind. Did she really? He was just desperate for another life. He couldn't believe this was all his parents had left for him. He was angry. Mad at his parents, mad at God, and yet, strangely, not mad at Violet. Why? Maybe it was because he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Violet had done such a thing. Yet the pain in his abdomen was real. He shuffled, pulling off his sweater. Yep, it was real alright.

Blood dripped where she had kicked him, forming among patches of bruises. He felt his nose. It was bleeding. His eye was throbbing as well. Both cheeks were starting to sting. One from Count Olaf, one from Violet. He found this funny, and started to laugh quietly. But then the seriousness of his situation hit him.

How could he forgive her? Yet, he wanted to. These thoughts pondered in his head, as he used his sweater as a pillow. He was cold, but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore.

_I hate you_.

* * *

Violet woke as the sun shone through the window. That's odd, she thought. I thought there were boards blocking the window. 

Then she remembered the night before. She looked over at her still-sleeping brother and sister. She quietly tip-toed to where Klaus was breathing, but coughing slightly.

She looked down at her brother, filled with pain from what she had done before. She noticed that his sweater was off, revealing his skinny and bare chest. She gasped when she saw the dried blood and the bruises, blood still oozing through the patches of dried blood. She couldn't forgive herself for this. She couldn't. She began sobbing, stroking her brother. His coughs turned into soft whimpers.

I'm sorry, she thought. I'm sorry.

There was nothing she could do now. She climbed back onto the bed, waiting for her siblings to wake up.

* * *

They were all awoken when Count Olaf popped into the door. 

"Hello," he wheedled. "Violet, Klaus, and the little monkey."

"Aya!" Sunny screamed, which meant something like, "The real monkey is you wise-guy!"

"I realize I have been a bit harsh," Count Olaf said in his best attempts to be sincere.

"You hit my brother across the face!" Violet screamed.

"Well," Count Olaf said, grinning wickedly. "It looks like you did worse from the racket I heard last night. Poor Klaus, so unloved."

Violet backed away in horror. How did he know?

"Well, I could finish off the job for you," Count Olaf said. "The authorities would just believe that you had done it." He indicated Klaus, moaning in pain, struggling to get up.

"NO!" Violet yelled.

"Yes," Count Olaf replied. "Of course. Then I wouldn't have anyone to throw out when my schemes are complete."

Sunny whimpered.

"I left the list of chores in the kitchen," Count Olaf said airily. "I expect that you will do a better job than yesterday."

Violet stared after him as he slammed their door shut, walking outside into the street.

* * *

Klaus tried to struggle to his feet, but the pain was too great. He collapsed again, shivering feverishly. 

Violet reached for him.

"Don't move," she coaxed. "Don't."

She reached down and pulled Klaus's sweater from beneath his arms. She put it on her brother, and helped him, as he leaned heavily against her, breathing haggardly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Klaus looked at her, and then looked away again. "You were right. I deserved it."

She looked down, blinking away the tears. "No, I wasn't. You were. I didn't have any right to hit you."

Klaus stared. "It's ok."

That seemed to be the apology, but Violet realized they weren't forgiven. They still didn't understand. That fight, unlike any others, left a huge rift between their brother-sister relationship. They still talked to each other, but they didn't confide as they had before. Klaus was scared, and Violet knew it. He was scared to be hurt by her again.

Review for more please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm sorry some of you don't like it. But that's okay. I posted more for the people that do like it. This chapter is kinda crummy, maybe I'll re-do it if I have time.This really doesn't make any sense if you didn't see the movie. So go see the movie before you read this chapter. Or you may get it, but you'll have to assume a lot. Hope you like!

Mr. Poe came by that afternoon.

"I am going to take you to a new guardian," he said stiffly. "This Count Olaf has proved to be a rather – despicable man. He was drunk last night, and why, Klaus! What happened?"

Klaus looked up, painfully. "Count Olaf."

Violet was about to tell the truth, but was cut off by Klaus's quick glance.

"Oh my!" Mr. Poe exclaimed. "Well, we'll definitely have to remove you to a different guardian."

* * *

After Aunt Josephine has been killed by the leeches: This is the part you may not get. I was too lazy to write everything that happened at Monty's house. Maybe I'll do it later. This is kind of unrealistic, but o well, it's my angsty and tragic stuff.

Count Olaf looked into the distance and saw Mr. Poe coming along with a police officer.

"Help!" Violet screamed.

Just then, Count Olaf grabbed Klaus, who was nearest to him, and shoved his head down into the water near the boat.

"No!" he yelled. "You leeches will not get this young boy today!"

Underwater, Klaus panicked. Seeing all the leeches come at him, he flipped desperately.

Violet shrieked as she saw Klaus's body pitch over the side of the boat. She saw him as he desperately tried to swim towards the boat. Count Olaf's eyes widened. He reached as far as he could, and grabbed Klaus by the collar. He then shoved Klaus down for emphasis yelling, "Oh no! The leeches are getting him!"

Klaus screamed as the leeches began biting him. It was a pain beyond imaginable. His legs were being torn and his arms. He pulled up his arms to protect his face, and screamed again.

Violet heard Klaus's screams as they ripped through the air.

Klaus passed out. He needed air desperately – struggling against the leeches had used up his energy.

Count Olaf finally decided it was enough and grabbed Klaus out of the water. He dropped him, and Klaus fell loudly into the boat. Violet immediately grabbed him and Sunny slammed his back. Klaus violently coughed out water, and gasped as he started to breathe again. He moaned and passed out. Violet shrieked as she saw where the leeches had bitten him.

"Well," Mr. Poe called. "It looks like I misjudged you Count Olaf. It would be wrong of me not to put the children back in your care."

"HE JUST TRIED TO DROWN MY BROTHER!" screamed Violet.

"Now, now dear," Mr. Poe explained. "You have misjudged him. Count Olaf did not seem to be a very good guardian at first, but we cannot let that get in the way of who he really is."

* * *

In Count Olaf's car:

"Now, after I have heroically saved you I want you to be in a play with me. Violet, you shall play the bride. Klaus, you can be a camel. The monkey… well, the monkey can sit in the audience."

"What are you up to?" Klaus moaned weakly.

Violet patted him carefully on the back.

"What do you mean, orp- I mean dear?"

"We know you're up to something!" Violet cried. "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing," Count Olaf denied.

Klaus thought of all the books he had read on marriage. It hit him, but he couldn't say anything in the car.

* * *

Behind the scenes:

Klaus urgently whispered, "Violet! I know what he's doing! If he has a legal marriage document, and since Justice Strauss is in this play, you are going to be married! Then he'll be able to get the fortune since he is your husband AND your guardian."

"No!" Violet said. "We can't let him get away! I won't do it."

"Oh you won't?" came a soft whisper. "Look up."

Klaus and Violet looked, and saw Sunny hanging from the tower in a birdcage.

"How could you?" Violet yelled. "She's an infant!"

"Now, you get out with this play or your sister will fall."

Count Olaf stalked off, leaving Violet and Klaus alone with their problems.

Violet started to cry. "I have to do this Klaus."

Klaus retorted, "There's always a way out. There's always something."

Violet shouted, "Not this time Klaus. Not this time. You're not always right."

Klaus stood as if he had been slapped, but started running. "There's always a way."

Klaus stood beneath the tower. "What would Violet do?" he asked himself. "What would Violet do?"

He saw an umbrella, and smiled. Tying the umbrella to a rope, he threw it as far as he could. It landed inside the building. "Yes!"

He started climbing up the rope, to save his little sister. His big sister might think there was nothing, but he knew it. Everything happened for a reason.

Meanwhile, Count Olaf was showing off ridiculous antics. As he flew through the air and chopped the model groom into a bunch of pieces, he didn't notice Klaus climbing up the tower.

Klaus finally reached the top.

Clambering inside, he immediately asked Sunny where the key to the birdcage was.

"Genga!" she shrieked, and he turned, finding a large magnifying glass.

Looking at it, he realized how all of the fires had started.

Just then, a hook swiped through the air, scraping his cheek.

Thank you for reading. Review for more?


End file.
